


that letter

by marychristiansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other, or at least attempts, tw for suicide mentions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marychristiansen/pseuds/marychristiansen
Summary: this is, smth i wrote as a vent, feel free to ignore it im just, making words u know





	that letter

do you remember when you wrote that letter?  
it was a saturday night,   
rainy   
but you couldn't hear the rain, could you?  
all you could hear were the constant thoughts running through your head, the sound of pen scratching across thick paper, not made for writing notes   
you thought of her,   
how her life would change  
maybe it wouldn't change at all  
you didn't think it would  
she would be happier  
less burdened  
but  
alone  
you couldn't do that to her  
you're scared  
that's not uncommon  
how long were you sitting in bed, thinking of what to say?   
thinking of how to say it   
how to make things better  
for her  
for her  
for her  
were you scared?  
are you scared?   
keep writing  
maybe one day, you'll find the words  
you'll find the letter, folded up between pages of a book you never read   
in thick paper, not made for letters  
maybe one day things will be better


End file.
